happydaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Orkan Dictionary
The Orkan Dictionary is a list of words and their meanings from the science-fiction comedy series Mork & Mindy. Common Words * Bleam (also spelled bleem) - Distance of a billion light years or 2000 earth years on the planet Ork. This word is used frequently in a variety of situations, making a precise definition impossible. * Kayo - Okay. Possibly not an Orkan word but a Mork-ism. * Na-nu, Na-nu - Like "aloha," this is a dual-meaning formal greeting when Orkans say "Hello" or "Goodbye." Upon introduction, it's combined with an Orkan handshake, when greeting Orson, Mork twists his interchangeable screw-on ears. There are numerous variations in spelling throughout the Mork & Mindy franchise, in part because Robin Williams deviated from the script, which denoted "na-no, na-no." * Shazbot! - Shit! or Damn!, a swear word. Other Words Culled from various sources including tie-in merchandise and novelizations, here is a list of Orkan words and their basic translations. Many words have similar meanings. *'Amrak' - A noise an Orkan makes after kissing an earthling. *'Aragato' - Thank you. *'Bezurb' - Drunk. *'Bin, Bin' - An informal "no." * Bloink - An Orkan's right index finger, which contains magical powers. * Bosch - One of the lowest forms of life. * Brandels or Grebbels - Orkan money * Cholly-Cho-Cho - Chinny-chin-chin. *'Crathanz' - Deranged, insane or crazy. *'Crilmuck' - Jerk, nerd, noid, spaz. * Crimlock - Fool. *'Durkiss' - A lively time, packed with all grabbable gusto in sight. *'Engh-engh' - Woe, bad things or a curse. *'Farging' - A forbidden move practiced by unscrupulous participants in a holitacker. * Fax - A green mosquito-like creature. *'Fif' - A lubricant. *'Flukie' - Amusing puppet or doll used by an Orkan photographer, meant to induce proper eye focus and smiles in posing subjects. *'Frazh' - A large animal. *'Frenkle' - An Orkan life form distinguished by an unusually large tail. *'Fribble' - To scramble or confuse. * Frizbat '- Capital of Planet Ork *'Gang Neb - An Orkan sexual act, performed by a woman. The woman touches a man's wrist, occasioning him to say, "Zylabswitch, zeep, seep!" * Gasz - One of the lowest forms of life. *'Gazooba' - A crawling, hairless form of animal life considered more advanced than humans. * Geezba!- A swear word *'Gerblink' - Orkan way of breathing * Gleek - 'A biological recharging device. Shaped like a small egg used by Mork to recharge his life force every 2000 years. *'Glets - Orkan nonsense word. *'Gorgles' - A state immediately preceding death. *'Grembo Pasati' - A sporty Orkan automobile. * Harf - Hair * Hibengie - One of the lowest forms of life. * Hooey-Goo - Thank you. * Klangst - Thank you. * Krell - a period of time-5000 Earth years *'Limakook' - A lubricant. * Miltz - Silly * Naugachomp - A small Orkan pet which resembles a mound of fur. * Nimnul - Dummy or Idiot * Nin-Nin - A formal "no." *'Ooraxnaz' - A cross between a cyclops and a bull. *'Pah-Poo' - Thank you. *'Ribbit '- Grasp. *'Scrim, Scrim' - Scram! Take a hike! *'Seve '- A lubricant. * Splinking - Lying * Thribits - A form of Orkan currency. * Tribilled - Erased one's memory * Tuppy - Thank you. * Yek - "Yes." * 'Zazbat -' Crazy Category:Reference